oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Wizengamot
Background The Wizengamot is the magical justice system which deals with the prosecution of alleged criminals. It oversees the sentencing of convicted criminals to appropriate punishment approved by the full trial and the Chief Warlock. The Wizengamot is called in to also deal with such things as disciplinary actions required or requested by other departments. Each member of the Wizengamot team is trained to deal with their specialities, working in teams and different cases, they work in conjunction with other divisions within the Magical Law Enforcement to see that justice is done for every crime and case. Everyone starts off as a Legal Apprentice, whether they plan on going climbing the ranks of the Wizengamot or going into private practice. In addition to on-the-job training, mock and real trials, and extensive review of law books and documents, legal apprentices must take a series of tests that cover all the disciplines of law. Upon receiving a satisfactory mark on a final oral and written examination and a complimentary review as an apprentice, an apprentice may apply for to be a Solicitor, Barrister or Solicitor Advocate. All new Solicitors, Barristers and Solicitor Advocates for the Ministry start off on the civil circuit (property disputes, minor offenses). The more experienced handle the more complicated cases, like criminal and Ministry-related scandals. Legal Apprentices, Solicitors, Barristers and Solicitor Advocates are hired by the Department Head (who serves as Court Scribe when the Council of Elders convenes). The Department Head/Court Scribe reports directly to the Chief Warlock. Solicitors, Barristers and Solicitor Advocates may work for the defense or the Ministry on court cases. If a witch or wizard cannot afford a private solicitor, solicitor advocate or barrister, they may ask for a Ministry-appointed one. For cases where the Ministry is the plaintiff, a Ministry-appointed official always represents the Ministry. Elders are judges appointed by the Chief Warlock. In order to become an Elder, a Solicitor, Solicitor Advocate or Barrister must have extensive experience and complete another round of oral and written examinations, as well as passing review. The Chief Warlock decides which area – criminal or civil - an Elder works. The Chief Warlock also determines if and when the entire Council of Elders needs to convene on a case as those cases are considered special cases of high Ministry importance. Map Positions *'Chief Warlock:' The Chief Warlock is the head of the Wizengamot. Appointed by the Minister of Magic. *'Legal Apprentice:' Legal Apprentice - Entry-level, constant training and education during this period. All Legal Apprentice start this phase of their training at the Ministry of Magic, whether they continue with the Ministry or move into private practice. Every person practicing law trained as a Legal Apprentice at the Ministry first in order to receive a license that would allow them to represent the next level of legal training. Once they pass a written and oral examination, three mock-trials and passed review, they may apply for Solicitor, Solicitor Advocate or Barrister positions at the Ministry or a private firm. Each position has a separate entrance examination that deals with its specific area of law practice. *'Solicitor: '''Solicitors are lawyers who traditionally deal with any legal matter apart from conducting proceedings in courts such as writing and reviewing contracts, wills, divorces, property law, litigation, personal injury, criminal law (outside of court appearances) *'Barrister: Advocates cases in court before Elder or Coucil of Elders *'Solicitor Advocate: '''Dual level of qualifications that requires both Barrister and Solicitor-level study and training) *'Elders: The Elders are members of the Wizengamot who hear the evidence and testimony presented at trials and then vote on the outcome. (Judges) *'Department Head/Court Scribe: '''Managerial and administrative role Current Employees '''Chief Warlock:' *Hera Donne (PLM) Court Scribe: Elders: Barristers: *William Connelly (ML) Solicitor Advocates: *Rose Connelly (ML) Solicitor: * Legal Apprentice: *Sophia Blake (EL) *Wentworth Clark (EL) Current to Masterlist: 17/11/13 Former Employees Chief Warlock *Zachariah Layland was promoted to Minister for Magic Deputies *Abigail Prince - Now the owner of Borgin and Burkes *Alexander Stonem - Now a freelance Solicitor at Rastaban and Alwaid, LLP Interrogators: *Christian Meadows - Transferred to Auror Division 'Current to Masterlist: ' January 10th 2010 See also *Rastaban and Alwaid, LLP Category:OMApedia A to Z *